Incierto Destino
by PentypusKoop
Summary: Un accidente, una desaparicion, un lugar desconocido, aunque tal vez no tanto... Un pequeño y poco indispensable pingüino es la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, solo el puede salvarlos de su aterrador destino... Secuela de Inesperada Sorpresa
1. Incierto Destino

_**...**_

* * *

Pequeño y no indispensable. Jamás imaginaria que alguien como yo, sin mucha relevancia dentro de un equipo militar seria tan importante para asegurar el éxito…o el fracaso.

Y sobre todo…porque yo? Yo solo quería una vida normal o por lo menos un día, pero debí notar que todo a mi alrededor indicaba lo contrario…

-Álexandra por favor deja de ensuciarte- suplicaba Kowalski a su pequeña hija intentando quitarle el pegajoso dulce de las plumas y continuar con su invento al mismo tiempo- Cabo, te dije que no le dejaras los winkys cerca.

-Lo siento Kowalski-dije alejando a la pingüinita de su alterado padre

-Lo siento papi-dijo Álex terminando un winky, aun no entendía lo difícil que es quitar el dulce de las plumas. _"Pero igual son deliciosos"-_pensé tomando uno de los muchos que había tirados en el laboratorio.

-Por fin termine!- exclamo Kowalski después de un rato

-Terminaste de limpiar aquí? Porque yo lo veo igual o tal vez peor-dijo Skipper entrando junto con Rico

-Waa que es eso?-pregunto el experto en armas señalando la maquina detrás del científico.

-Caballeros, les presento el "Nitronotron"-contesto el genio con emoción ignorando por completo la pregunta del líder- Es una maquina del tiempo-dijo al notar que nadie le había entendido

-Como el Chronotron?-pregunto Skipper

-Algo parecido

-Entonces, aparecerán mas Kowalskis de futuros alternativos que intentaran detenerte o dejar que continúes mientras la maquina succiona el universo?-dije recordando lo ocurrido con la primera maquina del tiempo

-Ehm no, ya no pasara eso-dijo Kowalski revisando sus apuntes- solo falta agregar el Macguffium y listo-comento sacando un tubo de ensayo con un liquido azul eléctrico y colocándolo en la maquina.

-Esa cosa no era de otro color?-pregunto el líder extrañado

-Es por que esta hecho a base de nitrógeno lo que reduce las posibilidades de error a un 20% , por eso es Nitronotron-añadió el científico alejándose un poco de su invento, utilizando un control remoto para activarlo.

Nada sucedió, Rico suspiro aliviado y continuo comiendo los winkys a su alcance. Skipper se relajo y abrazo a su pareja en un intento de reconfortarlo mientras este miraba decepcionado su creación.

Afuera se escuchaban las voces de Ynny, Julien y Marlene al parecer discutiendo algo que había hecho el rey lémur.

-Bueno, no esperaba que funcionara-comento cabizbajo el genio agachándose para levantar su libreta.

Pero algo estaba mal, ya que estaba deslizándose lentamente por el suelo.

Note como todo lo que no estaba fijo comenzaba a tener un comportamiento similar. Levante la vista alarmado por un extraño brillo que cada vez se hacia mas intenso encontrándome frente a un vórtice azul que parecía salir del Nitronotron.

-Funciona, funciona!- exclamo Kowalski antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría alrededor.

-Que has hecho Kowalski?!-pregunto alterado el líder esquivando una caja que paso muy cerca de él.

El artefacto incrementaba su fuerza y poco a poco comenzaba a arrastrarnos junto a los objetos más grandes.

-Skipper, debemos salir de aquí-le advertí mientras Rico volteaba una mesa para usarla como refugio. Los golpes del comandante y el teniente hacia la puerta resonaban en toda la habitación, pero esta no cedía ni un poco y que Skipper solo podía usar una aleta no mejoraba las cosas.

Hubo un leve estallido cuando el Nitronotron se trago uno de los estantes cercanos.

-Hey que rayos pasa allí adentro?-pregunto Marlene desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Marlene, Julien abran la puerta-indico Kowalski deteniendo los golpes

-Eso intento pingüinos bobos pero esta atorada-contesto el anillado desde afuera.

Mientras, el vórtice había aumentado de tamaño. Todo paso tan rápido…

De un momento a otro la mesa que nos cubría se partió en dos y desapareció dentro del invento dejándonos desprotegidos, haciendo que fuéramos atraídos con más fuerza. Rápidamente Rico regurgito un gancho con cadena y anclándose a la pared sujeto a Kowalski quien sostenía a Álex y Skipper, este ultimo atrapándome por muy poco.

-Kowalski opciones!-ordeno el líder con voz quebrada pues estaba sosteniéndome con su aleta herida.

-Tenemos que apagarlo-contesto el científico mirando al frente.

-Eso ya lo sabia! Pero como?

-La palanca!-grito intentando señalar el tubo plateado que sobresalía de la maquina, justo al lado del brillante vórtice.

-No hay mas opciones?

-Resistir!-contesto Kowalski mientras comenzábamos a despegarnos del suelo tensando nuestro agarre.

Si continuábamos así; o tirábamos medio bunker o Skipper perdería su aleta o ambas, eso sin contar el descomunal esfuerzo que hacia Rico para no soltar la pared.

Visualice la palanca justo frente a mí, solo que…

-Skipper, suéltame!

-Estas loco? Negativo soldado, no voy a soltarte-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su aleta crujió.

-Hazlo o nos tragara a todos!-volví a insistir al tiempo en que la pared se desprendía un poco.

-NO!

Mire detrás del líder, en ese momento Kowalski intentaba ayudar a Rico cambiando de lugar sin aflojar ni un poco el agarre hacia su querido par de pingüinos, mientras el psicópata se aseguraba al suelo. No resistirían mucho.

-Perdóname Skipper-dije apretando con fuerza su aleta logrando que me soltara por el dolor.

Pero ya tenía la mira en mi objetivo.

-CABO!-fue lo ultimo que oí por parte de mis amigos antes de terminar dentro del vórtice con la palanca en mis aletas…

* * *

La cabeza me daba vueltas cuando todo alrededor comenzaba a aclararse.

Silencio, demasiado… levante la vista, podía ver arboles, muchos arboles y sentía la fría hierba debajo de mi, esta obscuro…será de noche?

Trate de levantarme algo mareado cayendo los primeros dos intentos. Cuando por fin lo logre note que estaba en un espeso bosque y si, era de noche.

_"Pero, donde estoy?"_-me pregunte asustado caminando un poco por aquel lugar-_"Donde estarán mis amigos?"_-pensé recordando lo ultimo que paso. Si mi plan había funcionado ellos deberían estar bien.

_"Pero, y si no se detuvo?"_-debo averiguarlo

Avance por la alta vegetación, la falta de luna dificultaba mi visión. Empecé a cansarme de no hallar nada que me indicara donde me encontraba y de tropezar con todo lo que pisaba, cuando de pronto choque con algo enorme golpeándome la cabeza.

-Auch-murmure sobando el área afectada y mirando lo que estaba enfrente, un muro. Me aleje un poco tratando de reconocer algo o al menos saber mi posición. Para mi mala suerte si que reconocí algo…

La reja invadida por las plantas, el reloj con un enorme agujero, inservible y la campana tirada a un lado. Eso era la entrada del zoológico!

-Pero que rayos…-trate de decir , pero algo grande cayo sobre mi…

* * *

_**Hola! Bueno, esto podría considerarse como la secuela de Inesperada Sorpresa o mas bien un predecesor de ella...(mas adelante sabran por que)**_

_**¿Donde estará Cabo?**_

_**¿Logro desactivar el Nitronotron?**_

_**Sus comentarios son importantes, les gusto?**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente: Donde estoy?**_


	2. ¿Donde estoy?

**_Los Pinguinos de Madagascar son propiedad de Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria. Excepto cualquier personaje no conocido (OC's)_**

* * *

Trate de quitarme aquello de encima, era muy pesado, era de metal y estaba vivo!

Lo empuje y salí corriendo pero en un instante ya estaba frente a mi. Era solo un poco más alto que yo.

-Quien eres?-pregunte ocultando lo asustado que estaba mientras aquel extraño acorazado sonreía mostrando unos afilados dientes.

Lentamente se acercó sin quitarme la mirada de encima, ya de cerca pude notar que aquel ser no era de metal como yo pensaba, si no mas bien llevaba una armadura, media armadura debajo de la cual se ocultaba algo parecido a un pingüino. Comenzó a inspeccionarme, rodeándome de manera muy similar a la de un felino, de pronto se detuvo cerca de mi cuello mirando fijamente la placa que sobresalía entre mis plumas.

-Cabo?- susurro

-Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunte nervioso por que aquello conociera mi nombre

El extraño soltó una carcajada y tomo mi aleta comenzando a caminar hacia un hueco en el muro detrás de nosotros. Los pasillos del zoológico mostraban un completo abandono, hábitats destruidos invadidos por multitud de plantas y sin señales de sus ocupantes.

En que clase de mundo loco estoy?

Intente resistir ser arrastrado por aquel sujeto antes de notar hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Se detuvo frente a un lugar rodeado completamente de rocas y volteo hacia arriba

-Pensé que jamás volverías-dijo la criatura mientras se quitaba el casco que protegía su cabeza dejando ver unas largas orejas puntiagudas y unos ojos como esmeraldas-Te extrañe mucho

Me quede en shock, frente a mi estaba ni mas ni menos que…

-Ynny?-pregunte mientras este asentía haciendo crecer mi asombro. Efectivamente era el solo que más grande, como era posible?-Pero como…- estaba por decir algo cuando sentí un frio metal muy cerca del cuello

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí-dijo una voz detrás mio-Donde rayos estabas Ynny? Y quien rayos es este chico?

El oji-verde se tenso mientras miraba a quien estaba detrás mio y tomaba una posición de ataque

-Tranquilo chico que solo soy yo-dijo aquel desconocido soltándome. Rápidamente me di vuelta encontrándome frente a frente con mi atacante. Era una enorme ave blanca, con largas plumas negras en las alas, amenazantes ojos marrones y un extraño pico, un pelicano.

-Iván! Casi me matas de un susto-replico mas aliviado Ynny bajando la guardia

-Mira quien lo dice, que haces afuera?-dijo Iván agitando las alas

-Escuche un ruido raro y me encontré con el- contesto el pingüinito señalándome-mi amigo Cabo

-Y de donde salió, de la tierra? Porque yo no me creo eso-

-Vamos Iván, cuando te he mentido?-dijo Ynny ganándose un mirada de reproche del pelicano- olvida la vez que te dije que la sorpresa de pescado sabia bien

-Esta bien, pero lo mantendré vigilado-dijo Iván guardando su arma en una correa obscura que colgaba en su espalda- Vámonos, no es seguro estar aquí- comento antes de sobrevolar la pila de rocas

-Por que no es seguro?- pregunte mientras comenzaba a escalar la pared de rocas

-Luego te digo

Aquel montón de escombros solo cubría la reja de lo que antes fue la fachada del bunker

-Ten cuidado, si te caes al agua te congelaras-advirtió Iván desde la superficie de concreto señalando el extrañamente brillante liquido que rodeaba la isla.

Dentro estaba en penumbras, todo estaba casi como lo recordaba solo que vacío. Para mi sorpresa pasamos de largo la estancia dirigiéndonos directamente al ascensor.

-Y como sabes que no es un espía de Espiráculo o algo así?-pregunto el ave marina cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraban detrás suyo.

-Tu confía en mi, además se quien puede confirmar lo que digo-contesto muy confiado el oji-verde

Por mi parte, mi mente apenas comenzaba a procesar todo lo que había ocurrido y pasaba a mi alrededor; Había sido succionado por el Nitronotron, reaparecido en Central Park que ahora parecía un bosque, todo el zoológico estaba abandonado y en ruinas y estaba bajando a los niveles secretos junto con una versión crecida de Ynny y un pelicano que jamás había visto y me había tomado como amenaza. Definitivamente no entendía nada.

-Estas bien? Te ves raro-comento Iván mientras el ascensor se detenía

-No es nada, solo estoy confundido. Donde esta Kowalski?- pregunte, seguro que él podía explicarme todo lo que pasaba

Ambas aves se miraron por un momento como si dudaran si debían darme esa información.

-Salió a una misión junto con Skipper y un pequeño grupo- contesto Iván saliendo al pasillo

-Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que te fuiste, pero se paciente pronto te enteraras-dijo Ynny saliendo también

El solitario pasillo del nivel 11 era totalmente distinto a lo que una vez fue, lo que antes estaba lleno de armas y planos súper secretos ahora estaba vacío.

Pasamos por un par de salas muy parecidas a las de un hospital, hasta una habitación con varios estantes ocupados en su mayoría por medicinas.

-Que les dije sobre venir armados aquí-dijo una voz al fondo del cuarto

-Lo sentimos Doc pero creo que Ynny quiere mostrarle algo-dijo Iván dejando a un lado su arma

-Mostrarme que?-De entre los estantes salió un pingüino alto con alborotadas plumas grises en la cabeza dándonos la espalda mientras buscaba algo en un archivero. Avance un poco hasta quedar a unos pasos detrás de él.

-Hola tío Nigel- salude algo temeroso

El aludido volteo sorprendido soltando lo que tenia en las aletas

-Esa voz, suena como…Cabo?-pregunto sin dar crédito a sus ojos mientras yo asentía. Se acercó tomándome de los hombros y agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura-Donde estuviste todo este tiempo muchacho?

-No se, a que te refieres con todo este tiempo? Cuanto hace que me fui?-pregunte mirando a los presentes confundido

-Siete años- dijo una figura alta en la entrada. Apenas sosteniéndose en pie sobre una mancha carmesí que provenía de su costado estaba el pingüino que me respondería todas mis dudas, Kowalski-Bienvenido al futuro…

* * *

_**Vaya como cambian las cosas, y esto es solo el principio...**_

_**Gracias a Inufaiya por prestarme a Iván , prometo no lastimarlo mucho XD**_

**_Algún_**_** comentario? **_


	3. Desparecidos

_**Hola! **_

_**Los pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

7 años, era demasiado tiempo. Aun no asimilaba bien aquello cuando note como mi amigo se deslizaba lentamente hasta el suelo recargándose en la pared. Lo mire detenidamente, físicamente no había cambiado mucho a excepción de una extraña cicatriz que recorría toda su aleta derecha, eso y sin contar las heridas que ahora le afectaban, seguía siendo el mismo Kowalski que recordaba.

Y no estaba solo…

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto una voz agachándose casi hasta donde estaba el teniente. Un nutria, de pelo castaño obscuro algo chamuscado y revuelto que miraba preocupado al pingüino en el suelo -Bueno creo que fue una pregunta tonta- comento mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse haciendo más visible la mancha roja debajo de él.

-Tranquilo Antonio, estoy bien- dijo Kowalski volteando hacia donde estábamos- Solo necesito descansar, todos necesitamos descansar.

-Él tiene razón-dijo mi tío colocando su aleta en mi hombro

-Pero…- aun tengo muchas dudas

-Mañana será otro día Cabo y responderé todas tus preguntas-comento el científico caminando hacia otro lado seguido de Antonio y el tío Nigel.

-Vamos- dijo Iván después de un rato casi arrastrando a Ynny, el cual estaba muy callado y con la mirada perdida.

-Que le pasa?- pregunte notando el extraño comportamiento del pingüinito

-Esto? No es nada, solo que le tiene algo de miedo a la sangre- Algo? Estaba totalmente en shock mientras era conducido por el pelicano hacia el ascensor

-Iván, donde están los demás?- pregunte pues el lugar estaba demasiado vacío

-Ni idea, deben estar durmiendo-contesto- Por ahora debemos ver donde vas a dormir

-Puede quedarse conmigo-sugirió Ynny recuperando el habla

-No ya esta muy lleno tu cuarto?-

-Algo, pero puede usar mi cama. Por favor Iván di que si- suplico el pequeño bajando las orejas, parecía un gatito con la lindura de un pingüino.

-Aww…No hagas esa cara…esta bien, pero sigo pensando que ahí ya son demasiados- se rindió el pelicano cuando llegamos al nivel 12, al igual que el otro se hallaba vacío.

-No vienes?- le dije al ver que no salía del ascensor

-Adelántense, debo ir a hacer…algo-contesto Iván antes de retirarse

-Que raro-murmuro Ynny entrando por una de las muchas puertas que había pasando a otro lugar muy parecido al anterior pasillo.

-Es aquí- dijo señalando un cuarto frente a él. Dentro la decoración recordaba al antiguo bunker y aunque estaba vacío parecía que ahí ya no cabía nadie más.- Tu puedes dormir aquí- indico trepando a una de las literas altas para quitarle las cosas que tenia encima y caminar hacia la salida-Iré a guardar mi armadura, descansa Cabo.

-Pero aun no sé que paso aquí-dije deteniéndolo

-Solo se, que no fue nada agradable…

* * *

**_(POV KOWALSKI)_**

-Maldición no me puede estar pasando esto de nuevo!- me queje golpeando una mesa cercana. Como pude ser tan estúpido para dejar que volviera a ocurrir.

-Como que de nuevo?-pregunto Nigel extrañado mientras terminaba de curar las heridas de Antonio

-No es la primera vez que nos emboscan así-dijo el nutria

-Espiráculo los embosco?

-No directamente, sus secuaces nos esperaban en la frontera y…

-Hans estaba con ellos-dije apretando las aletas- Ese frailecillo tramposo volvió a salirse con la suya, apenas pudimos salir de ahí…

* * *

_**Solo tenia que ir por el, hubiera sido más rápido solo yo pero "Nunca nades solo".**_

_**Un pequeño grupo, 4 eran mas que suficientes. Deje a Rico vigilando, me pareció que seria mas útil cuidando la base.**_

_**Debí pensarlo mejor…**_

_**Sencillo, tal vez demasiado… de pronto todo se lleno de crustáceos mutantes, pequeños pero letales, con trabajo podíamos reducirlas a espadazos y disparos.**_

_**Perdí de vista a los monotremas que venían con nosotros, de un momento a otro desaparecieron. Él fue a buscarlos, no estaba en sus planes regresar con bajas. Corrí detrás suyo cuando comprendí que hacia el frailecillo ahí.**_

_**"No de nuevo"**_

_**Casi podía verlo reírse de mí, había caído en su trampa…**_

* * *

-Kowalski, Kowalski!-

-Que?- pregunte pasando una aleta por mi rostro intentando reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con salir

-Que fue lo que paso?-pregunto aquel pingüino que hacia de medico- No solo ahora, que paso antes?

Respire profundo, no era algo que me gustaba recordar.

-Era solo un polluelo, cuando apenas empezaba esta pesadilla Hans se lo llevo. Se llevo a mi bebe y ahora se llevo a Skipper.-conté dejando al llanto fluir con libertad. Desde la puerta Iván me miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y sorpresa mientras los demás estaban en silencio.

-Siento mucho que pases por esto Kowalski, pero ahora hay otra cosa que también me preocupa-comenzó a decir Antonio

-Quien le va a dar la noticia a Rico?- pregunto Iván algo nervioso por lo delicado y tal vez peligroso que se había tornado el asunto.

Nadie dijo nada. Un extraño sonido parecido a un gruñido interrumpió el silencio mientras una figura bicolor atravesaba rápidamente el pasillo hacia la salida.

-Creo que ya lo sabe…

* * *

**(…)**

_"Eran tan ingenuas"_-pensé mientras observaba aquellos cuerpos idénticos que en vida fueron un gran desafío. _"Creyeron que quitándose sus distintivos lograrían confundirme?"_-No, no soy tan tonto. Tenían potencial, lastima que tuviera que darle fin.

Sonreí al imaginar la cara que pondría aquel estúpido pingüino cuando se enterara, que no pudo ayudarla. Solo faltaba deshacerme de el para continuar con mi misión.

Mire alrededor en aquel solitario paisaje -_"Donde habrá quedado aquella revoltosa?"_-pensé intentando localizarla. Aunque lograra huir no llegaría lejos con vida.

Le reste importancia y me gire hacia donde se encontraba mi presa. Tan orgulloso como siempre se defendió hasta el agotamiento, no fue suficiente.

-No olviden la evidencia- indique a las pocas langostas que quedaban mientras levantaba al inconsciente prisionero y comenzaba a alejarme.

_"Ya veras lo que te espera"_

* * *

_**Lo se, capitulo raro... espero le haya gustado**  
_

_**Vaya esto esta tomando forma solo.**_

_**¿Que habrá pasado durante la ausencia de Cabo?**_

_**¿Que pasara con Skipper?**_

_**¿De quien sera el ultimo POV? Creo que ya lo saben o.o**_

_**Se aceptan sus comentarios, se que estan ahi...**_


	4. Un extraño almuerzo

_**Los pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen... a excepcion de mis oc´s y de Iván que pertenece a Inufaiya **_

* * *

_**(...)**  
_

_"Corre y no te detengas por nada"_- esa orden resonaba en mi cabeza ahora que ya no podía moverme.

Había huido o era así como lo creía, desobedecí y volví pero ahí ya no había nadie.

Y ahora estaba sola, esperando a que pasase el dolor ocasionado por mi estúpido orgullo. Orgullo que me había costado la reapertura de una vieja herida.

No me percate de su presencia hasta casi tenerlo enfrente, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos mientras extendía su aleta hacia mi, sabia el sufrimiento que le causaba haber fallado, haberles fallado.

Intente consolar a mi amigo que no paraba de llorar, pero lo único que salió de mi pico fue _"Perdóname"_

* * *

-Levántate Cabo

-5 minutos más- pedí a aquel que perturbaba mi sueño

-No, vamos a desayunar- abrí los ojos descubriendo que Ynny ya se había despertado y me agitaba. Volví a meterme bajo las mantas ignorándolo pero el chico opto por sacarme con todo y cama. Así –enredado en la manta- fui arrastrado todo el pasillo por un hambriento soldadito.

-Hey Yanny, que llevas ahí?- pregunto una voz femenina deteniendo el andar de mi captor.

-Llevo a Cabo al comedor Marlene- contesto Ynny dispuesto a seguir su camino

-Bien…espera, qué?!

-Hola- salude cuando la nutria logro descubrirme el rostro

-Cabo?! Pero cuando? Como…que…-comenzó Marlene sorprendida sin terminar ninguna de sus preguntas como hacia siempre

-No se, solo aparecí aquí y ya-dije levantándome

-Pero, no te había tragado la cosa-tron esa y …

-Lo hizo y después me escupió en Central Park-confirme para evitar que se siguiera confundiendo

-Si muy linda la platica y toda la cosa pero hay que desayunar- apuro Ynny empujándome hacia el ascensor.

Cuatro pisos después el delicioso olor a comida me recordó lo hambriento que estaba. El nivel 8 había pasado a ser comedor por lo amplio del lugar, donde en el centro se encontraban un par de mesas juntas para formar una mas grande y por el sonido que provenía de ahí parecía estar llena.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto Marlene al ver que no me movía

-No, solo estoy nervioso

-Tranquilo, seguro se alegraran mucho de verte-dijo la nutria empujándome hacia la mesa.

Ahí estaba el tío Nigel hablando con Kowalski, el cual tenía la aleta derecha completamente vendada y a un costado suyo había un pingüino profundamente dormido. Del otro lado se hallaba Iván de espaldas a la entrada tapando a los que estaban sentados junto a él. Marlene me dejo junto al ave inconsciente y se dirigió a una de las varias puertas cercanas.

Kowalski pasó un plato con pescado hasta donde yo estaba y luego miro hacia donde se encontraba Iván intentando convencer a la criatura a su lado de que comiera una zanahoria. Me sorprendió ver que aquello era un ornitorrinco ya que no recordaba que en el zoológico tuviera esa especie y que se encontraba incluso mas lastimada que Kowalski.

-No va a comer Iván, a Koop no le gustan las verduras-dijo el científico al pelicano que ahora intentaba con un brócoli.

-Pero lo necesita-dijo el ave cambiando a un pescado que fue aceptado de mejor manera por la monotrema de ojos oscuros

- Pequeña testaruda- murmuro Iván arrojando el brócoli rechazado que cayo golpeando al durmiente a mi derecha. Este gruño y sin levantarse regreso la verdura de la misma manera dándole a Antonio en vez de al pelicano.

De pronto de una de las puertas detrás de ellos se oía mucho alboroto.

-Julien sal de aquí!-grito la voz de Marlene un poco antes de que el lémur, Yanny y un par de criaturas pequeñas salieran corriendo y se escondieran debajo de la mesa.- Ya verán cuando los atrape!

Después de un rato los mencionados salieron disimuladamente de su escondite y ocuparon los lugares disponibles; Ynny y un pequeño nutria se sentaron al lado de Antonio dejando al cola anillada hasta la orilla, el cual comenzó a vaciar una caja de galletas sobre la mesa.

Aquel sonido pareció llamar la atención del durmiente a mi lado que se levanto dejando ver unas plumas alborotadas y un pico marcado por una cicatriz. Rico comenzó a devorar las galletas a su alcance cuando casi se atraganta al verme a su lado.

-Cabo?- pregunto cuando se recupero picando mi costado con su aleta como si creyera que se trataba de alguna ilusión óptica. Cuando confirmo que era real me abrazo hasta casi sacarme el aire…y el desayuno.

-Calma hombre o lo vas a aplastar- dijo Antonio mientras quitaba los últimos restos de verdura voladora de su cabeza.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el psicópata soltándome

El resto del almuerzo paso casi como uno normal y gracias a las breves explicaciones de Kowalski – que había cambiado lugar con el experto en armas- descubrí un poco de los nuevos integrantes del grupo y como habían cambiado los anteriores.

-Iván llego casi al mismo que Nigel, pasaba por Manhattan cuando todo se complico y al igual que tu tío ya no pudo salir de aquí.- conto el científico en voz baja, aunque yo estaba seguro que Rico podía oírlo.

-Koop…te digo después- dijo continuando con el orden en el que estaban sentados.

-Antonio, lo trajo Skipper cuando los animales de Central Park comenzaron a desaparecer y creía que Marlene estaba muy sola. De ahí salió Stefan-continuo señalando al cachorro de nutria al lado de Ynny.

-Creo que Julien sigue igual, pero no estoy muy seguro-dijo mirando como el lémur lanzaba galletas a Rico.

Estaba mirando cuando escuche un ruido a lado mio. Algo parecido a un pingüino muy pequeño con plumas despeinadas devoraba un pescado más grande que él. Tenía plumas blancas y negras donde habitualmente la tiene un pingüino adulto a excepción de una parte alrededor del ojo derecho y un mechón en la cabeza que eran de color azul verdoso , pero desde cuando los pingüinos tienen pico de pato y cola de castor? La criaturita dejo de comer un momento y volteo a verme, sus ojos eran de un color azul casi a punto de ser morado.

-Me pasas la salsa por favor?- pidió señalando el objeto con su aletita-Gracias- dijo cuando se la entregue volviendo a concentrarse en su pescado. Moví un poco a Kowalski y señale al extraño cachorrito.

-Ah, ese es Apolo…también te explico después-comento el teniente algo nervioso.

-Kowalski donde están Álex y Skipper?- pregunte después de contar a los presentes

-Álex debe seguir durmiendo-respondió antes de que su semblante se volviera mas serio- Skipper…no tengo la mas mínima idea…

* * *

Sentí como me arrastraban por un largo y frio pasillo. El estúpido danés no dudaba en golpear mi cuerpo con las paredes al pasar por las esquinas.

Poco a poco volvía mi vista pero cuando estaba recuperando la movilidad de mis extremidades fui arrojado dentro de un cuarto, una celda.

-Descansa mientras puedas Skipper-dijo el frailecillo cerrando la puerta.

-Vuelve aquí para que pueda golpearte Hans!- le grite golpeando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, pero esta no cedía ni un poco.

-Vas a lastimarte si continuas con haciendo eso-dijo alguien detrás mio.

-A si? Quien eres y que te hace creer eso?- pregunte sin esperar respuesta pues creía esa voz parte de una alucinación.

-Porque yo ayude a hacerla- voltee, sentado del otro lado de aquella prisión había un pequeño pingüino mirándome divertido.- Hola, me llamo Stear y tu?

Continuara...

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Esto fue un poco mas tranquilo a comparación con lo que sigue...**_

_**Las cosas han cambiado mucho mas de lo que Cabo podria imaginar**_

_**El primer POV pertenece a Koop, los otros dos creo que es muy evidente de quienes son**_

_**Y aqui esta Apolo por si no se les ocurre como es (quiten los espacios): sta. sh / 0u1vqjes8do  
**_

_**Se agradecen los comentarios y tambien si lees y no comentas**_


	5. Pasado aterrador (parte 1)

_**Los pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen... a excepcion de mis oc´s y de Iván que pertenece a Inufaiya**_

* * *

-Deja de hacer eso- le dije a Yanny al ver las caras raras que hacia al cepillarse los dientes.

-Si no te gusta no mires- dijo el oji-verde quitándose el dentífrico de la cara- Además, el pescado en os dientes me quita lo amenazante- añadió haciéndome soltar una carcajada. Ynny era la segunda (tal vez la tercera) cosa menos amenazante que había visto hasta ahora.

-¿Que? ¿Soy o me parezco?

-Pareces un gato-dije burlándome, sabia perfectamente que no le gustaba que le dijeran eso.

-¡Soy un pingüino! Vamos, aun tengo que terminar de mostrarte el lugar- dijo saliendo del baño-Aunque podría dejar que te perdieras, seria divertido…

Hasta ahora habíamos recorrido la mitad del "nuevo" bunker, llevaríamos más si Yanny no se hubiera detenido en el baño.

Después de lo que alguna vez fue la parte principal del cuartel, los doce niveles secretos habían sido readaptados para las nuevas necesidades del equipo. Desde un hangar y estacionamiento para los vehículos de combate hasta un cuarto que simulaba casi todos los ambientes o escenarios existentes en el mundo.

Justo acabábamos de salir de un nivel que contenía una piscina enorme de diferentes profundidades, pues el estanque anterior había sido rellenado con nitrógeno líquido y estaba prohibido salir sin autorización.

-Nivel 7, habitación principal- anuncio Ynny cuando llegamos. En esta había mucho alboroto y estaba ocupado por varios de los integrantes del equipo.

-Parece que gane de nuevo pelibobo-se mofo Julien mientras Iván se alejaba de la plataforma de baile.

-Vamos Julien recuerda que Iván tiene alas, no creo que le sea fácil bailar a la misma velocidad que tu-dijo Antonio desde un asiento cercano a la pantalla de televisión.

-Entonces es lento…

-Quisiera verte en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo lémur- dijo el pelicano intercambiando lugar con un par de pequeños, Stefan y Apolo. Después de un rato y una reñida competencia el excéntrico cola anillada había sido vencido en el juego ante las risas de Iván y Antonio.

-Decías?

-Son dos, claramente tienen ventaja-replico Julien indignado

-Pero son unos pequeñines, claramente la ventaja era tuya-se burlo Iván ante la mirada enojada del lémur.

-Bien, entonces ellos dos contra mi y … Yanny- dijo señalando al mencionado oji-verde

-A mi no me metas- dijo el pingüito* negándose divertido

-Por favor, y te cambio de rango real-suplico el anillado acercándose, cosa que aprovecho el pelicano para hacer unos cambios en el juego.

-No

-¿Y si te subo a capitán de la guardia real?

-Ya lo hiciste…hace un par de meses, además es injusto-dijo Ynny cruzando las aletas

-Vamos Cabito ayúdame a convencerlo

-Ehh yo no se nada, no estuve aquí- dije apartándome unos pasos

-Muy gracioso…por favor Yanny-dijo tomándolo por los hombros y agitándolo

-Si te ayudo ellos no me dejan entrar a mi cuarto- se quejo el chico señalando a los mas pequeños pero no hablaba en serio.

El ex rey del zoológico no contesto de inmediato, solo se inclino hasta que su rostro quedo a pocos centímetros del ave que le miraba serio a pesar de la invasión a su espacio personal.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte en mi cuarto, sobra espacio-susurro el lémur sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Qué?! Yo…era broma…yo…no hay tiempo…Cabo…bunker…tengo que-balbuceaba el pingüino mientras su cara adquiría un tono rojo muy intenso.

-Oye Jul ,vas a jugar?-llamo Antonio desde atrás- Seguro te gano

-Ya quisieras Antoño- respondió el grisáceo olvidándose por un momento de Yanny que salió corriendo del lugar, me apresure a seguirlo mientras detrás se oía el comienzo de una polka, la debilidad del egocéntrico lémur.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte mirándolo divertido, ya había regresado a su color normal.

-Nada y tu no viste nada o te encierro en el nivel de simulación todo lleno de tejones ¿Continuamos?- dijo algo molesto comenzando a alejarse.

Comedor, cocina, habitaciones…aquel nivel seguía pareciéndome un laberinto.

-Por que con tantos cuartos el tuyo esta tan lleno?-pregunte mirando la gran cantidad de puertas en los pasillos

-No todos son dormitorios, algunos son almacenes, entradas a otros pasillos y a las duchas y el que le corresponde a mis compañeros tiene un vecino muy ruidoso- comento Ynny- Tal vez encuentre uno libre para ti, pero ahora debes bajar hasta el laboratorio en el nivel 12, mi padre quiere hablar contigo-indico señalando una puerta al final del pasillo.

Asentí algo inseguro dispuesto a bajar las escaleras, procurando no hacer ruido al pasar por la enfermería por si mi tío se encontraba trabajando.

_"Genial, mas puertas"_-pensé algo fastidiado por otro pasillo laberintico ahora en el nivel mas profundo. Me detuve frente a un cuarto del provenían algunos ruidos metálicos y golpee la puerta.

-Adelante

Dentro era como los extraños laboratorios de las películas ciencia ficción que antes veía con Rico, pero con el toque desordenado de Kowalski.

-Ehm… Kowalski? Donde estas?-pregunte adentrándome en el lio de estantes e intentando no tropezar con alguno de los artefactos en el suelo.

-Por aquí- dijo la voz profunda del científico desde detrás de un grupo de cajas

Camine un poco mas hasta encontrarlo trabajando en una mesa llena de pequeñas piezas electrónicas y metálicas, me acerque un poco curioso por lo que hacia el científico. Me sorprendí cuando note que lo que parecía estar reparando era su propia aleta derecha.

-K..Kowalski que le paso a tu aleta?- pregunte asustado. El aludido compuso media sonrisa y concluyo su trabajo.

-Lamento que hayas visto eso- dijo levantando un poco su extremidad casi totalmente de metal haciendo funcionar los circuitos que la componían- No te preocupes solo perdí la movilidad, un precio bajo para una falla imperdonable- concluyo bajando la mirada algo melancólico.

Respire profundo intentando tranquilizarme

-¿Que paso aquí? Con el zoológico, la ciudad, el equipo…¿Qué paso conmigo?- pregunte lo mas calmado que pude pero necesitaba respuestas. El teniente me miro algo serio e indicándome un lugar para sentarme frente a él.

-Fue, inesperado…

* * *

**(POV GENERAL)**

El zoológico de Central Park normalmente lleno de personas, estaba demasiado vacío. Un par de aves vigilaban desde su hábitat algo aburridos hasta que otro individuo apareció frente a ellos.

-Descubriste algo?-pregunto el mas alto acercándose al recién llegado

-No hay ningún humano en los alrededores, además de los cuidadores y el veterinario. Ni siquiera en el parque, es demasiado extraño-respondió el líder dando un vistazo al lugar- ¿Cómo están por aquí?

-Muy silencioso, hace un rato reportaron el extravió de Ted el oso polar y de la mitad del reptilario- informo el segundo al mando revisando su libreta, ya era mas de la mitad del zoológico vacío.

-Esto no me gusta nada. Rico! Quiero que traigas a todos los animales pequeños que encuentres, que te ayuden tus amigos monotemáticos- ordeno el capitán al experto en armas.

-Si Skipper-dijo el mencionado pingüino antes de salir del hábitat

-Kowalski, ¿que tan cerca estamos de una situación crítica?

-Me temo que ya llegamos a eso-respondió el científico apesadumbrado bajando su libreta

-Y la situación interna?

-Los entrenamientos han mejorado al igual que la salud de Iván. Pero el desarrollo de defensas externas y armamento va muy lento y aun no descubrimos la causa de las desapariciones- dijo el teniente antes de que su expresión cambiara a una mas frustrada- Y no hemos logrado reparar ni la cuarta parte del Nitronotron.

Skipper suspiro cansado, dentro del cuartel era un ambiente totalmente distinto, mucho mas tenso. Le preocupaba demasiado el bienestar de su familia y amigos, pero la perdida repentina de uno de ellos solo empeoraba las cosas. No sabia como lidiar con la frustración de sus queridos científicos al no encontrar la solución al problema, ya era un año y medio sin resultados satisfactorios.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?...

* * *

**(2 años, seis meses después…)**

-Equipo Tango, informe de avance- pidió el líder desde la superficie de la base.

-Aquí no hay nada Skipper, totalmente vacío- respondió el experto en armas desde la entrada del zoológico

-Equipo Bravo?

-Parece que ya se llevaron al paquidermo-informo el teniente desde un hábitat vacío

-Alfa y Delta reporte

-Todo normal en la ciudad, algo de tráfico, pero alrededor del zoológico nada- dijo Iván mientras sobrevolaba las calles de la gran manzana

-Esto es extraño, parece que los reportes de los animales "extraviados" nunca llegaron a las autoridades, ni siquiera las renuncias del personal. Para el exterior seguimos funcionando normalmente-informo una voz femenina por el radio comunicador. Desde la oficina de la gruñona ex cuidadora del zoológico una criatura verde azulado revisaba los archivos en la computadora lo más rápido que le permitía la maquina con una ligera mueca en su pico.

-¿Acaso es una broma Nea? porque no es divertido-pregunto Skipper alarmado

-Negativo señor, Nigel dice que en el archivo del veterinario faltan los expedientes médicos de casi todas las especies, es algo peculiar-dijo la monotrema entrecerrando sus ojos hasta que casi eran solo dos rendijas azul casi morado. ¿Quién querría ocultar toda esa información dejándolos en el abandono?

¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo los humanos no se percataran del estado del zoo?

-No me gusta nada lo que está pasando, todos los equipos vuelvan inmediatamente a la base- ordeno cuando la radio volvió a sonar

-Aquí el equipo Gamma, hay movimiento en el área sur- comento otra voz femenina.

El líder se mantuvo en silencio algo sorprendido, aquella zona era la primera en ser afectada y ahora también la primera en mostrar señales de vida.

-No se muevan del lugar Koop, pronto estaremos ahí…

-Skipper, la zona este también tiene movimiento- interrumpió Kowalski

* * *

Después de un rato de sobrevolar los alrededores, Iván decidió descender cerca de un par de pingüinos que actuaban de forma muy curiosa.

-Hey ¿De qué se esconden?-pregunto el pelicano al aterrizar detrás de ellos

-Más bien ¿Qué se esconde de nosotros?- respondió el psicópata sin apartar la mirada de un punto indefinido frente a él.

Dando un vistazo alrededor Iván no pudo localizar la causa de la inquietud de sus compañeros, pero tenía la extraña sensación de ser observado.

-Ynny, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Rico al joven pingüino que permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, moviendo ligeramente sus orejas como si tuviera un mini radar incorporado.

-Algo se acerca…

* * *

Kowalski caminaba inquieto por la orilla del muro que separaba el zoológico del parque y el resto de la ciudad, hasta hace un momento estaba seguro de que algo había saltado hacia el exterior.

-¿Encontraste algo por ahí?- pregunto el científico a su acompañante

-No estoy completamente seguro-dijo un nutria trepando al muro donde estaba el pingüino

El teniente asintió y fijo su atención en la pequeña pantalla que mostraba el zoo y sus alrededores, así como la posición de cada miembro del equipo.

-Antonio, ¿que hay en los límites del parque? Me refiero a este lado

El oji-turquesa lo pensó un momento mirando hacia donde señalaba el ave

-Recuerdo que detrás del lago hay una zona con oficinas y que la entrada al sistema de alcantarillado central está debajo de una estación de autobuses- contesto Antonio -¿Por qué?

-Nunca he estado ahí, ni siquiera en una misión de reconocimiento. Esa área…no aparece en el radar…

Un pequeño sonido electrónico lo hizo volver a mirar su aparato rastreador, uno de los puntos se movía hacia los límites del parque, justo donde un grupo de puntos no identificados se acercaban rápidamente…

-Oh no…Skipper!

* * *

Aquella exclamación alerto a todos los equipos antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

-Kowalski? Responde soldado!-grito Skipper agitando su comunicador

-Es inútil, hay un fallo en las líneas de radio-dijo una copia exacta de la ornitorrinco en la oficina, solo que con un pañuelo bicolor atado al cuello.

-Ya me di cuento-dijo el líder fastidiado sin dejar de agitar el dispositivo, aun no conseguía contactar a ninguno de los equipos cuando una explosión retumbo por los solitarios pasillos.

-Pero que huachinangos está pasando?!- exclamo Skipper mirando en dirección a la entrada del zoo. Y le siguieron más, estaban bajo un ataque sorpresa y estaba seguro de que la mitad de aquellas detonaciones no eran causadas por su experto en armas.

-Pan, necesito que saques a todos los que están dentro del cuartel por los túneles de emergencia hacia las afueras del zoológico- ordeno el comandante sin bajar la guardia a la espía detrás suyo.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo escandaloso?

-Cola anillada que oportuno! Ayuda a Pandora a desalojar la base-dijo Skipper al confundido lémur que se asomaba por la escotilla- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- continuo acercándose a Julien lo más rápido que podía mientras la ornitorrinco se adentraba en el bunker.

-Váyanse de aquí- pidió entregándole al lémur anillado un asustado polluelo que hace poco descansaba entre sus patas

-Pero yo…-trato de decir Julien asustado acercando a la criaturita a su pecho cubriéndolo del estruendo de alrededor ,pero la mirada decidida del pingüino le hizo callar.

-Confió en ti, ahora vete!-le grito levantando el tazón que hacía de tapadera dispuesto a sellar la escotilla cuando otra detonación más intensa que las anteriores hizo temblar la tierra.

Estaba confundido y furioso, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevía a atacar su hogar de esa manera? No tuvo que esperar mucho por una respuesta, el aire se llenó de una risa amplificada que lo hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos.

-Pinguinines…

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

*_**Pinguito: clasificacion que se le dio a Yanny por sus caracteristicas similares a las de un felino**_

_**Bien este ha sido el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora y para el equipo los problemas apenas empiezan**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	6. Pasado aterrador (parte 2)

_**Hola! Vengo a salvarlos del Skilene XD **_

_**Ok no ._. es broma (no se ofendan amantes del Skilene) pero admitan que se ha vuelto un tema muy popular ultimamente.**_

_**Pero cambiando de tema, bienvenidos a la segunda y ultima parte del relato de Kowalski y lo que parece ser la primera y mas larga publicacion de este año nwn**_

_**Bueno no los entretengo mas, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Las quejas y jitomatazos al final.**_

_**Los pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen... a excepcion de mis oc´s y de Iván que pertenece a Inufaiya**_

* * *

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**_

-Pero que huachinangos está pasando?!- exclamo Skipper mirando en dirección a la entrada del zoo. Y le siguieron más, estaban bajo un ataque sorpresa y estaba seguro de que la mitad de aquellas detonaciones no eran causadas por su experto en armas.

-Pan, necesito que saques a todos los que están dentro del cuartel por los túneles de emergencia hacia las afueras del zoológico- ordeno el comandante sin bajar la guardia a la espía detrás suyo.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo escandaloso?

-Cola anillada que oportuno! Ayuda a Pandora a desalojar la base-dijo Skipper al confundido lémur que se asomaba por la escotilla- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- continuo acercándose a Julien lo más rápido que podía mientras la ornitorrinco se adentraba en el bunker.

-Váyanse de aquí- pidió entregándole al lémur anillado un asustado polluelo que hace poco descansaba entre sus patas

-Pero yo…-trato de decir Julien asustado acercando a la criaturita a su pecho cubriéndolo del estruendo de alrededor ,pero la mirada decidida del pingüino le hizo callar.

-Confió en ti, ahora vete!-le grito levantando el tazón que hacía de tapadera dispuesto a sellar la escotilla cuando otra detonación más intensa que las anteriores hizo temblar la tierra.

Estaba confundido y furioso, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevía a atacar su hogar de esa manera? No tuvo que esperar mucho por una respuesta, el aire se llenó de una risa amplificada que lo hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos.

-Pinguinines…

* * *

_**PASADO ATERRADOR (PARTE 2)**_

Algo en el interior de Skipper lo hizo temblar de ira al escuchar esa voz, pero eso no detuvo su labor de sellar la base por fuera.

-Espiráculo- dijo "entre dientes" volteándose hacia su enemigo, encontrándolo a algunos metros sobre el suelo en una especie de plataforma flotante-Debí imaginar que eras tú.

El delfín rio levemente mientras detrás de el aparecía un enorme crustáceo con una brillante pinza.

-Veo que trajiste un amigo, pero ¿a que debemos tu indeseada visita?-comento el comandante irónicamente sin inmutarse ante la presencia del monstruo. Dentro del canal de comunicaciones se escuchaba como su grupo de espías luchaba por recuperar el control.

-Como siempre tratando de ganar tiempo, ¿o no Skipper? Lástima que no sirva de nada, tu equipo está demasiado ocupado con mis "amigos" como para ayudarte.- dijo Espiráculo antes de cambiar a un semblante más serio- Pero basta de rodeos innecesarios, entrégamelos y tal vez perdone a lo que quede de tus soldados.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Skipper tratando de disimular su sorpresa, no podía ser que…

-Oh vamos, no intentes ocultarlos más tiempo

-No sé a qué te refieres- lo reto el pingüino apretando las aletas en forma de puños

-Como quieras-dijo el delfín apretando un botón en la consola de su nave –Ya sabes que hacer Hans, acaba con quien se interponga pero tráemelos con vida…

* * *

-Líneas de comunicación abiertas, todas las unidades ¡repórtense!- ordeno Nigel a través del canal de emergencia

-Aquí Mojarrita Roja con una inmensa orden de sushi mutante en la entrada principal- respondió Rico con algo de dificultad

Fuera del zoológico era un completo caos, varios autos de policía yacían volcados en las orillas del parque presas de una langosta gigante con pinza cromada que se deshacía de ellos con mucha facilidad.

En lo que los humanos llamaban a sus fuerzas armadas no notaron la extraña mancha blanca que surcaba el cielo y mucho menos a la pequeña criatura bicolor que lo montaba y que a base de disparos intentaba detener a las langostas mutantes.

-¿Sabes que fue mala idea acercarse, verdad?- pregunto Iván esquivando la pinza de uno de los crustáceos supercrecidos. Antes de eso había ido detrás de su pequeño amigo cuando este corrió hacia los límites del parque.

-No creí que fueran tantos- replico Yanny derribando un grupo de langostas tamaño normal con un tiro de su arma laser.

El pelicano no dijo más y voló con velocidad hacia el zoo, donde un pingüino de alborotadas plumas arremetía contra los crustáceos que intentaban entrar.

-¿Es que estas cosas no se acaban?- dijo el experto en armas golpeando un par que trataba de acabarlo, por cada langostino que derrotaba aparecían dos más a remplazarlo y hace tiempo había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevaba.

Iván estaba por responder cuando la señal del radio volvió a aparecer

-Atención, quiero un repliegue de todas las unidades hacia el sector 7 de inmediato- ordeno Skipper claramente alterado-Se reanuda la operación "Cascaron Seguro", fuerza letal autorizada.

-¿Qué clase de operación es…-dijo Ynny antes de que el pelicano lo levantara y se adentrara en el zoológico junto con Rico aprovechando que los crustáceos mutantes estaban ocupados con las personas.

* * *

Un pingüino alto avanzaba tan rápido como se lo permitían sus patas por los destruidos pasillos del zoo esperando más indicaciones del líder. Detrás de él Antonio le seguía sin dejar de mirar sobre su hombro de vez en cuando por si los perseguían. El teniente se detuvo tras los restos del hábitat del flamenco a recuperar un poco el aliento.

-Detengan a Hans a toda costa; Mojarrita Roja te necesito en la base, Mojarrita Azul el objetivo se acerca a tu puesto, Mojarrita 1…-contuvo la respiración al escuchar su nombre clave- Llévate a todos lejos de aquí y que el dúo dinámico te ayude, cambio y fuera- dijo el líder antes de que el canal de emergencia volviera a caer.

* * *

Bajo tierra, un curioso grupo de animales corría por los túneles de tierra que servían de salidas de emergencia. Cerca de una bifurcación, el sonido de pasos acercándose los hizo detenerse y ocultarse entre las formaciones rocosas de las paredes.

-Hey, salgan de ahí que no vamos a hacerles daño- dijo Atenea asomándose al escondite de su gemela que la esperaba sonriente.

-Con esa forma de llegar no pensaría lo mismo ¿Dónde han dejado el entrenamiento espía?- pregunto Marlene viendo acusadoramente a los recién llegados.

-Con el desastre que se armo allá arriba no hay tiempo de formalidades- respondió Nigel mirando a los integrantes del grupo- ¿Kowalski aun no los ha alcanzado?- pregunto el agente recibiendo una negativa por parte de Julien. Eso sorprendió al viejo pingüino que reanudo la labor de inspeccionarlos con la mirada.

Según el plan de escape en caso de ataque, los objetivos de la operación "Cascaron Seguro" así como los civiles involucrados debían ser evacuados hacia las afueras de Manhattan por el segundo al mando y su ausencia significaba un gran retraso en los planes.

Siguió pasando lista; el cola anillada, el polluelo del que aun no se aprendía el nombre, Álexandra, Marlene, Stefan, Atenea, Pandora…

-¿Donde está…-pregunto Nigel buscando al individuo faltante.

La ornitorrinco del pañuelo bicolor señalo discretamente hacia el sombrero tipo fedora en su cabeza mientras el sonido de pasos se hacía presente nuevamente. Antes de que los espías se lanzaran contra él, la figura del teniente se hizo visible.

-Si no los conociera diría que estaban por atacarme- dijo Kowalski mirando las posiciones de sus compañeros- Supongo que ya podemos…donde?-No termino ninguna de las frases al recibir la mirada molesta del dúo dinámico mientras Pandora volvía a señalar hacia su cabeza-¿Puede respirar ahí?

-Por supuesto, incluso está más seguro que afuera y no entiendo cómo va a mantenerse en secreto si ustedes siguen preguntando por el- respondió Atenea mientras su gemela levantaba ligeramente su fedora mostrando una pequeña cría en su cabeza profundamente dormida.

Más pasos e Iván se incorporo al grupo aun llevando a Yanny consigo.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué rayos está pasando?-pregunto el oji-verde mirando a todos con curiosidad

-Ahora no, debemos salir de aquí…

* * *

-Recuerda que quiero a los tres con vida- escucho la voz del delfín por la radio

-Lo sé Doc., ya me lo has repetido muchas veces- respondió Hans evadiendo los disparos en su contra, aun no entendía las razones de Espiráculo para mandarlo de roba chicos en vez de asesino de pingüinos. Un disparo pasó demasiado cerca haciéndolo caer.

-¡¿Entonces por qué te demoras tanto?!

-¡¿Por qué no viene y lo haces tú?! Sabes Doc. no es tan fácil como parece y menos con esos malditos ornitorrincos cubriéndome el paso, necesito refuerzos- dijo el frailecillo ocultándose tras un árbol caído

-Tan fácil como capturar tres niños, además hay suficientes langostas como para…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-interrumpió Hans haciendo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

Espiráculo suspiro fastidiado al tiempo que oprimía otro botón en su consola, revelando un compartimiento secreto en la parte baja de la cabina de mando. –Estas consiente de cuál es su principal objetivo ¿cierto?

-Te aseguro que solo le tomara un momento- dijo el danés sonriendo maliciosamente

* * *

Un par de ojos oscuros "escaneaban" el lugar en busca del enemigo. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido aquel frailecillo?

La pequeña monotrema turquesa observaba los alrededores desde las ramas altas de un árbol, esperando alguna señal del ave o de su compañero de equipo. Había vuelto a perder la mitad de su armadura cyborg en un encuentro contra aquellos crustáceos que aparentaban ser normales, y vaya que lo parecían a lado de sus monstruosas versiones gigantes. Removió la parte más dañada de su traje cuando comenzó a recibir señal en su comunicador.

-Oye Koop, ¿desde cuándo tenemos pingüinos mecánicos?- pregunto una voz masculina muy sorprendida

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Koop asomándose desde su escondite en un intento de localizarlo

-Dije…pingüino…mecánico…cerca…Koop?

-Repite eso, casi no te entiendo- un extraño zumbido comenzó a invadir la comunicación creando interferencia

-Muy cerca…que rayos…Aahh!

Estática. Estaba bajando del árbol cuando un repentino movimiento de tierra acelero el proceso.

-Maldición- pero el dolor de la caída no era tan molesto como saber que había ocurrido con su compañero. "Sabe defenderse"-pensó levantándose, incluso era mejor que ella en eso ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Camino hacia donde debería encontrarse con él, pero no había nadie.

Otro temblor, una langosta gigante cavaba demasiado cerca de su posición, pero no es normal que las langostas caven, a menos que…

¡Los túneles de escape!

* * *

El grupo seguía avanzando por los pasadizos de tierra con Kowalski a la cabeza. El teniente caminaba pensativo llevando a dos de sus hijos en las aletas, el pequeño polluelo se había vuelto a dormir acurrucado entre sus plumas y Álex miraba el camino en silencio. Hubiera podido con los tres si Yanny no creciera tan rápido.

-Papi ¿Dónde está papá?-pregunto Álexandra tomándolo por sorpresa

-Ehm, bueno el…Skipper…

-Seguramente nos espera afuera- respondió Iván por el científico que solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido- Por cierto ¿Cuánto falta para salir?

-Un par de túneles mas y estaremos en el sistema de transporte subterráneo de la ciudad-indico Nigel consultando un mapa

-Genial, ya me estoy cansando de estar bajo tierra- dijo Antonio pateando una roca

-Sabes, me parece gracioso que los llame así- comento Marlene a Kowalski cuando se detuvieron un momento para intentar establecer comunicación con el exterior, más específicamente con el líder del equipo.- Me refiero a que ambos son "papa"

-Si, es graciosamente confuso que seas el padre-madre-monja-cienciosa del comando-agrego Julien divertido

-Bueno es algo complicado de explicar, mas a un polluelo así que puede llamarme como quiera mientras sepa quién soy-dijo Kowalski sonriendo.

Al fondo, Nigel soltó un gruñido de frustración mientras apagaba la radio en sus aletas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Esta cosa no funciona, algo está bloqueando la señal- respondió el espía haciendo a un lado el aparato- Debe haber algo electromagnético cerca

-Tal vez es por la profundidad- sugirió Iván mientras algo tiraba de su ala- ¿Qué ocurre Ynny?- pregunto volteando hacia el pinguito

-Arriba- dijo este señalando hacia la superficie- Escucha.-Todos guardaron silencio ante la extraña indicación del chico.

Un sonido ¿Una maquina tal vez? No, era menos preciso que cualquier maquina, mucho más grande y más brusco. Ynny se concentro en el sonido, lo conocía pero ¿de dónde? Se estaba acercando, mas, mas…

-¡Corran por sus vidas!- grito antes de salir disparado en dirección contraria hacia donde se dirigían.

_**ESCUCHEN DREAMING DE SYSTEM OF A DOWN (youtube com watch?v=Id6Bg7ELW58)**_

Con un estruendo una enorme pinza cromada se abrió paso a través de la tierra, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban ocultos ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces todos regresaron por donde se había ido el pingüinito mientras el túnel cedía con el peso del enorme crustáceo.

El exterior comenzó a verse por las numerosas grietas que aparecían en el camino y por las cuales se infiltraban montones de pequeños pero imparables langostinos. La tierra que caía reducía las opciones de huida haciendo que se separaran para evitar a sus perseguidores. Fue entonces cuando una explosión del lado contrario del túnel sonó como música para sus oídos, seguido de la demente pero conocida risa del experto en armas.

_**TÚ,**_

_**TU FUISTE MAS ALLA**_

_**Y LO PERDISTE TODO**_

_**¿POR QUE FUISTE AHÍ?**_

_**DESDE MAS ALLA LO VISTE TODO**_

_**¿POR QUE TU?**_

Skipper pateo una langosta y corrió hacia donde se había ido Hans. En vano había buscado a su némesis por casi todo el zoológico, era una trampa, todo era parte de su plan. Mantenerlo ocupado mientras su estúpido lacayo cumplía su estúpida misión, no lo permitiría.

Al diablo con Espiráculo, la seguridad de sus amigos era más importante que el trastornado delfín obsesionado con acabarlos, jamás dejaría que lastimara a algún inocente, NUNCA o dejaba de llamarse Skipper.

_**TÚ,**_

_**TU FUISTE MAS ALLA**_

_**Y LO PERDISTE TODO**_

_**¿POR QUE FUISTE AHÍ?**_

_**DESDE MAS ALLA LO VISTE TODO**_

_**¿POR QUE FUISTE AHÍ?**_

Iván logro alcanzar a Yanny seguido de Julien al salir del subterráneo por una fisura en el concreto, algo alejados del caos por suerte. Estaba por retar al chico cuando su atención se fijo en algo que también miraba el pingüino.

A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar el feroz enfrentamiento uno de sus amigos contra un desconocido monstruo pingüino, un monstruo mecánico…

Con el inconfundible sonido del metal atravesando carne ambos combatientes desaparecieron del campo de vista del pelicano y sus acompañantes, siendo remplazado por el gemido lastimero de algo pequeño que logro atrapar antes de que los pasara por completo, Koop.

_**ELLA, PERDIO LA CABEZA**_

_**CUANDO ELLOS LLAMARON Y DIJERON**_

_**QUE PENSABAN QUE EL ESTABA MUERTO**_

La monotrema se agitaba entre sus alas en un intento de escapar, después de lo que habían presenciado no dejaría que nadie más corriera el mismo destino, aunque ella estuviera sufriendo por eso.

-Suéltame Iván- murmuro Koop con la voz quebrada- Déjame ir, tengo que ayudarlo…

-No puedo-respondió el pelicano sin aflojar su agarre. Aun se oía el eco de los metálicos pasos de aquel ser alejándose. Solo el murmullo del Rey lémur calmando a un Ynny casi al borde del colapso emocional y un sollozo de la criatura turquesa interrumpían el silencio

-El ya no está…

* * *

Kowalski, Álex y el pequeño polluelo se habían separado mucho del grupo. El teniente alcanzo a ocultarse tras los restos de un muro mientras intentaba detener el sangrado de su aleta derecha, aunque estaba seguro de que lo habían visto. Se agacho hasta quedar casi a la altura de Álex que lo miraba como Skipper cuando se preocupaba pero no quería demostrarlo, en el fondo sabía que tenía miedo.

-Escucha quiero que corran lejos cuando tengan oportunidad, no dejes que Hans los vea yo iré a buscarlos cuando pueda, ¿está bien?- la pequeña asintió mientras veía a su padre salir de la aparente seguridad del muro

-Ah Kowalski, sabía que estabas por aquí. Que fastidio ¿no? Así que mejor entrégame de una vez a tus pequeños engendros y terminamos con esto.- dijo Hans acercándose un par de pasos al teniente. Este lo miro enojado haciendo trabajar su mente a toda velocidad buscando una forma de escapar. Podía ver a Rico rodeado del infierno que el mismo había creado y que masacraba a las langostas que no podían hacer nada contra las llamas. Estaba muy lejos para pedirle ayuda, lo único que podía hacer era esperar un milagro, cosa en la que no creía.

-Supongo que tendrá que ser por las malas-comento el danés acercándose más- Y mucho más divertido… y Skipper, no te molestes en hacer algo estúpido como atacarme, hoy no tengo interés de pelear contigo- agrego sorprendiendo al líder que se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás suyo- Pero conozco a alguien al que le encantaría hacerte el favor- Skipper no termino de comprender aquello cuando un potente golpe lo lanzo lejos ante la mirada atónita del segundo al mando, seguido de un destello metálico que no logro enfocar bien.

Estaba perdido, pero era demasiado testarudo para rendirse sin luchar, menos si un par de vidas dependían de ello. Se quejo un poco al tomar una posición de defensa, aumentando el flujo de sangre que escurría por su herida, si quería a sus hijos aquel frailecillo tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Pero este no se movió, en cambio su siniestra sonrisa y el fugaz brillo dorado en sus ojos desconcertaron al científico ¿Qué estaba esperando? Nunca lo sabría, solo recordaba esa expresión macabra antes de que una potente descarga atravesara su cuerpo volviendo todo oscuridad…

**_TU, TOMARAS LAS PARTES DEL CUERPO_**

**_Y LAS PONDRAS EN LA PARED_**

**_Y TRAERAS EL OSCURO DESASTRE_**

* * *

Continuara...


End file.
